<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voices. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912545">Voices.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hearing Voices, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst. Yummy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voices.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was just sitting there, silent. Looking down at the ground with empty eyes. He had his back of the wall in the closet. Alone. He slowly fondles with his bleached radioactive pink hair. The voices get louder and louder. The more he ignores them the more violent and blood hungry they get. He doesn’t want to think but just stare. He feels like sinking. Those voices felt like rocks on his arms keeping him on the ocean floor. He was running out of oxygen. He doesn’t resist. He’s sinking, deeper and deeper. He was at the bottom of the ocean floor but not at the same time. The voices didn’t let go. They got louder, more violent. He wasn’t in water, not even close to water even. But still felt as if he was at the depths of the marina trench. He felt hopeless. He grips his head in discomfort, grabbing hand fulls of his long graceful hair. The stress was getting to him. Swallowing him whole. No mercy was shown to Techno. Drowning slowly but surely. No one can help him. There’s no saving the hybrid. He let the voices consume him whole, there was no fighting back nor yelling in pain. He was quiet  just like the ocean surrounding him. He didn’t want help. But he did. There’s no point in pondering at this point. He’s long gone.  He sat there looking up to the dimming light in the closet. Bright flashes of water ripples appeared over and over again. He was being tormented. He felt malaise. That’s when he truly sank. His body slumping to the ground in a fetal position, all energy slowly draining out of him like a leaky faucet. All he could hear where shouts, yells, threats, laughs and giggles. They where laughing at his misery. It stopped. The laughs, the threats...they all went blank silent. That didn’t get rid of the emptiness that haunted him but something else filled his head. The sweet tunes of the disc Mellohi rippled through his ears, he felt on cloud nine. His piglin ear that pricked up is ecstatic, being able to hear something that cradled him note by note pulled him into ecstasy. He finally got the will power to perk up his heavy and fable body off the cold dusty closet grounds to make himself comfortable. Outside of the thick wooden door he could hear the soft hums of Tommy. He had helped him. How did he know? How did he recognize I was being eaten by the voices? Techno put those thoughts aside for outside the cold closet. No longer did it feel cold though. It felt welcoming and warm. He needed time to regain his energy but waited after the discs. After Mellohi was Cat. Both songs made him feel like he could float. It’s a kind gesture. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe having someone around to help isnt that bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not the one person who you would see writing a bunch but hey here I am! I’m so tired.  ⚠️This is not ship writing! Tommy himself has expressed openly that he finds shipping uncomfortable and doesn’t like it at all⚠️ Please do not take this as shipping or even ship minors in the first place, it’s wrong and disgusting.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>